Distillation is the method of choice for many processes to separate a multi-component hydrocarbon stream into different fractions. When the multi-component hydrocarbon stream includes solids, whether molten, dissolved or not dissolved, such as polymers and waxes, it is undesirable to feed the multi-component hydrocarbon stream over distillation trays, as the solids may block the trays. One example of such a multi-component hydrocarbon stream is the oligomeric product stream obtained from the oligomerisation of an olefinic feedstock. An efficient and economical process to separate a multi-component hydrocarbon stream, which may include solids, would thus be desirable.